


History Will Repeat Itself If You Try Hard Enough

by Meatball42



Category: Westing Game - Ellen Raskin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Turtle has an idea. Theo doesn't try and resist.
Relationships: Theo Theodorakis/Turtle Wexler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	History Will Repeat Itself If You Try Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



“What do you think of Alexandra? For a name?”

Theo looked up from the books he was busily balancing. His wife was looking out the window, eyes on the cityscape, or beyond it.

“I think you’ll call her Sandy, and Chris will tease us forever,” he said wryly.

Turtle stroked her swollen belly. “I’ll kick him,” she threatened vaguely.

Theo snorted and stood up, came to put his hand over hers. “He’d love that,” he promised. “And Alexandra is a beautiful name. It’s Greek, you know, our parents will love it.”

Turtle laughed, and it was as good as decided.


End file.
